I've Lost My Mind
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: Un DG al 100 mi primer fic! asi que no sean muy malos si esta horroroso!
1. Te amo?

Capitulo 1 Dime Cuantas Veces Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Harry Potter "El niño que vivo" estaba con la chica Weasley, al parecer todo era felicidad en el paraíso, al menos eso creía el.. En uno de los tantos dormitorios estaba ahí el chico Potter refugiado en sus sentimientos pensando en esa vez en la cual el y Ginny comenzaron a ser mas que simples amigos  
  
Harry's Flashback: //Ahí estaban Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter en uno de los tatos salones de Hogwarts que estaban vacíos. Todos estaban afuera, era un día Sábado. -Ginny -Dime Harry, pero rápido porque Loony me esta esperando y ya estoy retrasada de por si -Ginny, mira *Harry sueltalo, pensaba el* Ginny desde hace varios meses he estado sintiendo algo que bueno... nunca pensé que iba a suceder, pero lo esta. -Harry.. yo.. -Déjame terminar, bueno ya Ginny Weasley esto... emm.. quieres ser mi novia?? Ginny estaba en un estado de shock total, no sabia que hacer.. estaba a la vez emocionada, sorprendida, maravillada y asustada ya que podría ser que le estuviesen jugando una broma pesada, muy pesada para su gusto -Ginny estas bien?? -Harry, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto-dijo Ginny recuperada del trance -No es ninguna broma Ginny -TIENE que serlo, tu ni siquiera me hablas, con las justas me saludas y si no fuera porque Ron es mi hermano siquiera me dirías un Hola -No Ginny de verdad.. -No es ninguna broma, porque te juro que... Pero antes de que ella terminara la frase Harry se acerco a ella hasta que pudieron sentir sus respiraciones, Ginny no lo podía creer Harry su Harry estaba por fin pidiéndole ser novios, pero ella no lo creía, hasta que al fin se dieron el ansiado beso que ella tanto esperaba y el también y así los dos se sentían seguros... -Si, dijo Ginny después de un rato y se marcho, estaba tan feliz que comenzó a cantar "Girls Just wanna Have Fun" estaba tan feliz y lo estaba cantando tan fuerte que Harry la escuchaba desde lejos y se reia// Harry's Flashback end  
  
Y en eso se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, y como Harry estaba solo en su cuarto tuvo que ir a abrirla -Debe ser Mione que esta buscando a Ron Y Harry abrió la puerta sin ver quien era se volteo y se echo a su cama mientras decía -Mione, aca no esta Ron, búscalo en el patio debe estar por ahí, y cierra la puerta cuando te vayas por favor -Ah, ósea que ahora soy Mione no???-dijo Ginny Sorprendido por escuchar la voz, Harry se levanto de su cama -Ah Gin', hola que haces acá??, yo pensé que estabas con Luna afuera -Bueno como llego Dean, Luna se fue con el y me quede sola, así que vine a ver como estabas pq Ron me dijo que estabas acá. -Bueno bien, solo estaba un poco mareado, pero estoy bien, pq ya viniste. Eso hizo que Ginny se sonrojara hasta llegar al color de sus rojizos cabellos -Ah bueno, y que hacemos nos quedamos acá?? Y así Ginny hizo que Harry se arrimara y ella se echo junto a el, quedaron abrazados conversando de sus cosas, y as pasaron el rato, los dos se sentían tan felices, así juntos, solo ellos dos -Bueno, me tengo que ir -Nooooo, no te vayas!!!, quédate un rato mas.. -Nop pq ahí están viniendo los chicos, no escuchas?? Y si nos pillan así... mejor no quiero ni pensar -Bueno esta bien-dijo Harry poniendo cara de pucherito, pero antes despídete de mi Y así Ginny le dio un piquito y se fue, pero se cruzo con Ron -Y tu que haces bajando del cuarto de los hombres??????? -Vine a visitar a Harry, algún problema???- dijo ella en un tono cortante -Pero... -Nada de peros, me tengo que ir Y así Ginny se fue a la biblioteca se había olvidado por completo que había dejado su libro de Transformaciones ahí así que decidió ir en ese momento, y cuando llego a la biblioteca vio a alguien al cual no deseaba ver, Draco Malfoy -Que haces tu acá???-dijo Ginny -No puedo leer un libro??-dijo el sin siquiera mirarla, porque sabia que si lo hacia no se iba a contener, Ginny tampoco sabia que hacer, lo veía así tan quieto, pero no sabia que hacer  
  
Ginny's Flashback: //Draco y Ginny estaban en la biblioteca solo que unos meses antes, estaban los dos sentados en la misma mesa solo que los dos estaban leyendo libros diferentes y estaban tan metidos en sus lecturas que ni sabían que estaban sentados en la misma mesa -Weasley-dijo al fin el -Que quieres Malfoy???, no vez que estoy leyendo?? Draco no dijo nada solo se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella se sentó en una de las sillas vacías que estaban al costado de ella, la miro y la beso, pero la beso con amor como nunca nadie la había besado y cuando este paro -Malfoy, que diablos has hecho?? Estas loco y cuando estaba dirigiendo su mano para darle una cachetada este la paro y le dijo -Weasley, Weasley tu no te has dado cuenta pero desde hace ya varios meses estoy que me muero por ti, y he esperado este momento desde hace tiempo, pero por lo visto tu sigues enamorada de San Potter, hasta cuando vas a entender que el no te quiere????, solo piensa en lo que te dije y no es ninguna broma, es verdad, no se como diablos paso esto pero paso. Y Draco se marcho de la biblioteca dejando a una Ginny anonadada -Yo creo que me gustas- dijo ella en voz baja, pero el ya se había ido// Ginny's Flashback end  
  
Desde ese momento ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, ella no lo quería ver por temor a que el la estuviese viendo y se burle de ella, se sentía tan insegura Pero no podía hacer nada, ella ya estaba con Harry.. ella lo quería pero no estaba tan segura ya que cada vez que sentía que pasaba Malfoy ella se corría no quería verlo le daba miedo, y siempre hablaba mal de el pero en el fondo no podía olvidar lo que paso en la biblioteca, Harry, era de por si un partidazo aparte de ser tan bueno con ella, había olvidado un poco a Draco pero no del todo así que pasaba el mayor tiempo con Harry para de una vez por todas quitárselo de la cabeza y olvidarlo  
  
Notita: Si estan aca es pq terminaron.. n_n holas!! Dejnme r/r plsssss!! 


	2. ¿¿You or You?

Capitulo 2  
  
¿¿You or You???  
  
-Malfoy, es tiempo que hablemos-dijo al fin una sorprendida Ginny  
  
-Que quieres, no vez que estoy leyendo??  
  
-Bueno si no quieres hablar cojo mi libro y me voy...  
  
-No no ya habla que no tengo tiempo  
  
-Tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió ese día..  
  
-Perdón???? Jajajaja no tenemos nada de que hablar, primero: yo te dije todo lo que sentía y al día sgte me entero que estas con San Potter, segundo: eso me da razones para pensar de que no quieres nada de mi no??? Y que seguro todas tu amiguitas lo saben y se están riendo de mi no??  
  
-No, no es verd...  
  
-NUNCA PERO NUNCA se te ocurra interrumpir a un Malfoy-haciendo énfasis en el apellido-has entendido Weasley??  
  
-Mira sabes que??? A MI TU NO ME DICES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER YA??? YO HABLO CUANDO Y COMO SE ME DA LA GANA-dijo Ginny con fuerza ya que veía que Malfoy la iba a interrumpir- Y NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES UN MALFOY O UN THOMAS O CUALQUIERA ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO ENTIENDES???  
  
-Si, puedes hablar como quieras- y esto lo dijo acercándose mas a Ginny- pero nunca dejaras de ser una simple Weasley, una pobretona, cuya familia es una.. pero antes de que el termine de hablar Ginny le dio un golpe en el ojo (N/A: mejor que una cachetada no???) nunca, pero nunca se te ocurra hablar mal de mi familia ok??? Y dicho esto Ginny se retiro de la biblioteca no sin antes decir  
  
-Eres un bastardo Malfoy, y se fue a la sala común No sabia porque pero lo que había dicho Ginny le dolió mucho y el pensaba que ya lo había superado que era solo un simple capricho, pero eso era mentira, todavía la amaba y la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no podía aguantar que este con Potter, que se abracen y estén juntitos todo el santo día, el debería ser el novio de Ginny no Potter.. y se sentó en una de las sillas y se quedo sentado por un buen rato  
  
Mientras tanto....  
  
Ginny estaba caminando hacia la sala maldiciendo se sentía fatal, así que en medio del corredor se sentó y comenzó a llorar. -Porque diablos tienes que estar todo el día en mi mente- se dijo para si misma Ginny  
  
-Gin, Gin?? Eres tu???  
  
Era Harry que la estaba buscando por todo el colegio ya que estaba preocupada por ella  
  
-Gin, Gin- se sentó a su costado- Estas llorando??, que te hicieron??, Fue Malfoy no???  
  
-Ah, ah.. no, no fue el emm solo que me acorde de algo muy triste y bueno me puse a llorar pero ya estoy bien-decía secándose las lagrimas  
  
-En serio Gin??  
  
-Si, si.. vamos a la sala comun quieres??? No quiero quedarme aca...  
  
-Gin, antes te quiero decir algo  
  
Maldita sea Potter no vez que me siento mal???pensaba Ginny, por primera vez en su vida no quería escuchar a Harry  
  
-Dime Harry  
  
Y en eso Harry saco algo de su bolsillo no lo distinguía muy bien  
  
-Que es eso Harry???  
  
-Es un anillo, Gin yo se que no hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo pero quiero que tengas esto  
  
-Que???  
  
-Es un anillo de mi madre, bueno Sirius me lo dio hace tiempo antes de morir y lo he guardado bajo 7 llaves.. pero quiero dártelo a ti porque yo Te amo Ginny..  
  
No, no Harry, no ahora, no lo hagas por favor! Pensaba Ginny  
  
-Harry, yo, esteee, yooo  
  
Harry no por favor nooo, pero seguro asi olvido a Draco seguia pensando Ginny  
  
-Y?? Que me dices  
  
-Yo también te amo Harry, y dicho esto el le puso el anillo en el dedo anular  
  
-De verdad??? (N/A: No Harry menntiiiraaaa, que crees???)  
  
-Si  
  
Y dicho esto se abrazaron y comenzaron a darse besitos (que cursis por diox!!) hasta que regresaron al Gran Salón  
  
Al día sgte estaban en el Comedor las dos parejitas, Ron y Mione y Ginny con Harry, mientras que al lado estaba Draco con Pansy "conversando" pero en realidad miraba como su Ginny estaba con Potter coqueteando y no aguanto mas y se paro de la mesa dejando a una Pansy anonadada ( me encanta esa palabra!!) y Ginny vio esta escena pero no le dio la mas mínima importancia.. se había propuesto olvidarse de Draco  
  
-Mierda, ese estúpido de Potter, con MI Ginny , maldita sea la hora en que me empezó a gustar mierda,-dijo Draco que estaba caminando por todo el colegio- maldito seas Potter, tu y toda tu familia!!!!  
  
Y en eso vio a alguien que no se imaginaba ver  
  
Ginny!!, mierda que haces aca???, que has escuchado??  
  
-Lo suficiente....  
  
-P..p..pero tu no estabas con Potter??!!  
  
-Si pero el se tenia que ir a clases asi que fui a buscarte  
  
-Ahhh, bueno-dijo Drakin (ahhhh ya lo dije!! Me encanta decirle Drakin!!) mas calmado- bueno esto...  
  
Pero antes de que diga nada Ginny se le acerco y le dio un beso a Draco...  
  
-Que???  
  
-Esto esta mal.. no no... me tengo que ir...  
  
Pero Draco sujetó con fuerza uno de los brazos de Ginny y acercándolo hacia ella le dijo  
  
-Tu me amas, no lo niegues...  
  
-Yoo...  
  
Pero antes de que pueda responder este se fue dejando a Gin una vez mas sola (Pobre Gin... como la hago sufrir!!!)  
  
-No, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Harry, no no  
  
Cuando Ginny estaba saliendo de sus clases de pociones para ir al gran comedor sintió que no tenia hambre así que se fue a los terrenos donde se encontró con Luna  
  
-Loony, que haces aca??, pq no estas comiendo como los demás  
  
-Bah, no tengo hambre  
  
-Ah bueno  
  
Ginny quería hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido con Malfoy y como Luna era una de sus mejores amigas decidió contárselo a ella  
  
-Luna, hoy bese a Malfoy, y... me gusto  
  
-Que que hiciste???!!! Otra vez'??  
  
-Si, pero el es tan lindo y además el dice que me ama, y yo.... creo que tb lo amo...  
  
-Pero hay un pequeño problema y su nombre empieza con H. Que vas a hacer con el??, el te quiere mucho Gin  
  
-Pero yo no... o no se!!!, creo que me gustan los dos maldita sea!!, pero Draco es tan lindo y esos ojos grises, quien no se puede derretir ente ellos??, y Harry, el es.. muy detallista y muy amable conmigo y siempre me ayuda...  
  
-Estas muy confundida Gin  
  
-Y eso no es todo mira!! (mostrándole el anillo de la madre de Harry) me dio este anillo que según el es de su mama y no quiero que se sienta mal...  
  
-Algo tienes que hacer Gin.. me da pena Harry porque se nota que te quiere mucho y hasta me puedo arriesgar diciendo que te ama y tb esta Draco, que siempre se ve muy triste cuando tu estas con Harry, no me digas como pero lo he notado  
  
-Sii, pero...  
  
-Tienes que decidirte amiga.  
  
Bueno ya subi el capitulo 2 pq estaba aburrida.. no pensaba escribirlo hasta la prox semana. Bueh... ahh sin antes decir que este es mi primer fic en esta pagina ps asi que no sean tan malitos jajaja Bueno este fic como lo puedo decir.... lo estoy escribiendo recien ahora... y no tengo la minima idea de cómo va a terminar me encanta el G/D y el G/H asi que no se que hacer!!!! Bueno Adiosito!! Lil Sonis 


End file.
